


Touch

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [5]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ron Manager, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Sensory Overload, Sexual Content, Stimming, Wet Dream, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ron and Tommy struggle with Ron's sensory issues as their relationship takes a more physical turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story fits into the timeline of Strength.

**19 th April 1973**

Tommy quickly learned that the best way to do things with Ron was to make his motives explicitly clear. Ron was very literal minded, so Tommy being literal too was the easiest way to make things work. That way Ron didn’t get confused and their day to day life ran much more smoothly. This technique applied to every situation, but was specifically related to the... intimate part of their relationship.

The only thing was that they didn’t have much of an intimate relationship. They had kissed a few times, but they were only quick, closed mouthed kisses, nothing like the passionate embraces Tommy thought about when he was... sorting himself out in the shower. That was another thing; Tommy had rather high sex drive, and his previous relationships had involved enough sex to keep him satisfied. So it was rather strange to be going out with someone who he had barely touched.

Of course, he didn’t blame Ron. He knew everyone was different, and that sex didn’t have to be a big part of relationships... but he still craved Ron’s touch, and to even hug his partner in bed. But he didn’t tell Ron any of this, not wanting to make Ron feel guilty, because it wasn’t anything to be guilty about. And they had only been going out for a month. Anyway, he could wait.

One night, over a month into their relationship, Tommy brought up the subject, making sure to make his question as clear and blunt as possible.

“Ron,” he said, wondering why this was making him feel so embarrassed. “Can I kiss you?”

Ron turned his head, staring at Tommy’s forehead. His ears were going red.

“Of course you can, Tommy,” he said.

Slowly, Tommy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ron’s. Ron didn’t pull away, so Tommy knew he was doing it right. Tommy shuffled closer so their thighs were pressing together and deepened the kiss, part of him rather amused to know Ron’s hands were just sat by his sides, not doing anything.

“Can I put my hand up your shirt?” he asked, keeping his voice soft.

Ron nodded, their noses bumping together. He kissed Ron again, slipping his hand up the front of his shirt and caressing his stomach. He felt Ron flinch, his breathing hitching.

And then Ron suddenly groaned, tensing up. He pushed Tommy away and stumbled to his feet. His lips were swollen, and he started to flap his hands. Tommy stared at him as he backed away, hoping he hadn’t done anything wrong; he knew how sensitive Ron’s skin was.

“Are you all right, Ron?” he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

“Yes, I’m fine, Tommy,” Ron said, but he was out of breath and looked slightly panicked.

“You’re not hurt or anything?” Tommy said.

“No, I’m fine, Tom, really,” Ron said, not the slightest bit convincing. “On a completely unrelated note, do you have any underwear that I can borrow?”

Tommy sighed, instantly realising what had happened. He knew he needed to try and reassure Ron; premature ejaculation was an unpleasant experience he’d dealt with a few times in the past, and he knew how much a calm response from you partner helps you stop feeling embarrassed.

“Yeah, I do, mate,” Tommy said softly. “And... it’s all right, Ron. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Ron smiled weakly. “Thank you. It’s just... you know how I’m really sensitive to touch? Well, that’s the case with everything related to... um, down there too.”

“I understand,” Tommy said, smiling and also planning sort himself out in the bathroom when Ron got changed into clean pants.

\---

**3 rd August 1973**

One morning in the middle of a very hot summer, Tommy woke up drenched in sweat and sticking to the bed sheets. He unstuck his arms and groaned; he was getting very sick of this bloody heat wave. The blankets were on the floor; they must have kicked them off of the bed during the night. No wonder; it was bloody hot in here.

Tommy rolled onto his side and looked al Ron; his partner was still asleep, lying flat on his back in just his vest and pants. As he looked at his sleeping partner, Tommy saw that there was a large damp patch on the front of Ron’s Y-fronts that was far too large to just be a sweat patch. He sighed, knowing Ron had obviously had a wet dream.

As though startled by Tommy’s movement, Ron woke up. Rubbing his eyes, Ron suddenly froze as he obviously noticed his predicament. He grimaced.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered. He shuffled uncomfortably, pulling his underpants away from his groin. “Uh.”

“Do you want a bath?” Tommy asked, not wanting Ron to go into sensory overload.

Startling, Ron’s face flushed as he realised Tommy was awake.

“H-Hello, Tommy,” Ron said, stuttering like he often did when he was stressed.

“Hello, Ron,” he said. “So, would you like a bath?”

Ron nodded his head, looking painfully embarrassed. Tommy tried to give him a reassuring smile, and Ron smiled weakly back.

\---

Ten minutes later, Ron was sat in the bath. Tommy was sat on the closed toilet seat, and watched as his partner cleaned himself up. The bath water was cold; it was far too hot for a warm bath, and Ron, for some reason, preferred to have cold baths anyway.

“Does that happen quite often?” Tommy asked, knowing it was stupid to be embarrassed talking about something so natural, but unable to stop his cheeks going red.

“About once every three weeks,” Ron mumbled, hugging his knees to his chest. “I looked it up in a medical book at the library once. It’s apparently very normal to have a nocturnal emission that often if you don’t... um, masturbate.”

“What, you never have a wank?” Tommy said.

Ron nodded. “Never.”

“So what do you do if you... get an erection?”

Ron sighed. “I just ignore it. If I can, I have a cold shower, or tuck it into my waistband if I’m in public. It usually goes away on its own if I ignore it.” Tommy must have looked confused, because Ron continued, “I just can’t do it. It’s so over stimulating. Last time I tried, it made me feel really sick and I had a meltdown.”

Ron’s cheeks and ears were painfully red, and he looked down at his hands.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed Ron,” Tommy said. “It’s all right.”

Ron smiled weakly and splashed his face with water as his eyes filled with tears.

“I really want to be... intimate with you Tom. I love you, and I want to do that. I think we just need to take things slow, and... work out a way that works with my sensory stuff. Is that all right?”

Tommy sighed. He hated seeing Ron getting stressed.

“Of course that’s all right, mate,” he said. “There’s no rush, really. I can do my own thing until you’re ready. I don’t want to pressure you at all. It’s not sex if you’re not really consenting, after all. I can wait. I promise.”

Ron’s eyes widened as he got as close to eye contact as he ever did by staring at the bridge of Tommy’s nose. “Really?”

Tommy nodded. “Really.”

Ron grinned tearfully and suddenly pulled Tommy into a hug. The movement sent water cascading over the side of the bath, soaking both Tommy and the bathroom floor in the process. Realising his error, Ron smiled sheepishly and started flapping. Tommy just smiled.

“Thank you so much, Tommy,” Ron said, his voice thickening as he fought back tears.

\---

**31 st November 1973**

The first time Tommy and Ron tried to get intimate was, to be frank, a disaster.

They were in bed one night when Ron suggested, in what was obviously his attempt at a seductive tone, that they try something out. Just like Tommy, Ron didn’t find the idea of penetration remotely erotic, so he knew their sexual experiences would not involve anything like that.

Ron’s suggestion was handjobs, so that was what they tried. Tommy went first, and they found that someone else’s hand was just as bad for Ron as his own. After Tommy stroked him for a few seconds, Ron let out a cry and shuffled backwards so sharply he fell off of the bed. Tommy saw him gag and he pulled his pants back up as he started to flap, looking horribly freaked out.

“Shit, Ron!” Tommy said, joining Ron on the floor. “What’s the matter?”

“Fuck, it was... it felt like hot needles,” Ron mumbled, flapping harder.

Disturbed by how horrible that sounded, Tommy let Ron lean against him. He wrapped his arms around Ron and hugged him tightly, knowing pressure soothed him.

“Sorry, Tom,” he said.

“Don’t be sorry, mate. It’s not your fault. We’ll just have to try something else.”

Ron nodded like he understood, but Tommy knew he was feeling guilty, and that made him feel awful too.

\---

**1 st December 1973**

It was late the next evening when Ron brought up the previous night’s disastrous experience.

“Tommy?” Ron said as they watched the regional news. “About last night... I was wondering if... Would it be possible for you to... um... give me an orgasm without actually touching my... my skin?’’ Ron’s face was very, very red, but he sounded rather calm and matter-of-fact.

Part of Tommy wanted to laugh, but he stopped himself. He knew Ron never meant to be so blunt and that he was asking a sincere question.

“Well,” Tommy said thoughtfully. “I suppose I could wear gloves... or I could maybe bring you off by... rubbing your groin through your pants.”

Ron smiled. “That sounds wonderful, Tom.”

Ron kissed him. Tommy felt the hunger in his kiss, and wondered if they were finally going to get intimate.

“Should... should we go to bed, Tommy?” Ron said, slightly out of breath.

“What... to...?”

“Yeah,” Ron said, clearly understanding exactly what Tommy was implying. “We can try what you suggested.”

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Tommy said, grinning.

Smiling, Ron took Tommy’s hand and led him into their bedroom. In between kisses, they both took their jeans off and sat down on the bed. They kissed again, Ron pressing his body against him, the feeling of Ron’s groin pressing against his thigh and a quick glance at Ron’s crotch telling Tommy that Ron was very aroused. He wasn’t the only one.

As they kissed, Tommy made sure not to touch any of Ron’s bare skin, not wanting a repeat of what happened the previous night. He had never realised just how unpleasant skin on skin contact was to Ron, but the way he described it made Tommy feel sick. He didn’t want Ron to have to go through that.

“Are you sure that this is all right?” Tommy asked. “I can stop whenever you want if you need me to, all right?”

Ron nodded. “All right.”

“And you’ll say if it hurts?”

Ron smiled. “I think you’ll be able to tell if it hurts. But, yeah, I will.”

“And you definitely want to do this?”

He nodded again. “I really do.”

Smiling at Ron, Tommy laid his hand on Ron’s underpants. Slowly he began to apply pressure to Ron’s groin. Almost immediately, Ron started groaning, sounding like he was in pain. Tommy froze, hoping he wasn’t hurting his partner.

“Is that all right, Ron?” he asked.

Ron nodded. “It’s wonderful. Please don’t stop. “

“Should I do it harder?”

“No; it’s perfect like that.”

Tommy continued, applying the same pressure, carefully massaging Ron through his straining Y-fronts, moving his hand in a circular motion. Ron groaned again, starting to sweat, his face tense. He pressed his face against Tommy’s shoulders, gasping for breath.

“Tommy... “Ron moaned, his voice quivering.

By now painfully aroused, Tommy slipped his other hand into his boxer and stroked himself whilst continuing to rub Ron’s groin. Tommy imagined it was Ron’s hand instead of his own, and was soon painfully close to climax.

His hips bucked up against Tommy’s hand, and, only a second later, Ron came, muffling his cry in Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy followed a few seconds later, letting out a deep moan.

And then they were silent; the only audible sound was their heavy breathing.

Tommy’s boxers were sticking to his legs, and the muscles in his abdomen and thighs ached, but it was a wonderful feeling. Beside him, Ron had slumped against Tommy, his head on his chest.

“Thank you, Tommy,” he said, sounding exhausted. “That felt wonderful. Was... was that all right?”

Tommy kissed Ron’s forehead. “It was perfect, Ron.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing any sort of sexual scene. I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
